


i'll make you feel

by bleakmidwinter



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: 80s horror porn because no one ever stops me, Anal Sex, Dan being horny and an asshole, Dubious Consent, First Time, Herbert West is a Virgin, Herbert just being an asshole, Low Sex Drive, M/M, Oral Sex, Weird Erections, post reanimator, pre bride of reanimator, reagent made them do it, someone tell me to stop doing this to jeffrey combs, sorta - Freeform, they're both freaks idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleakmidwinter/pseuds/bleakmidwinter
Summary: Dan is having trouble sleeping since Meg's death. He decides to inject himself with Herbert's reagent, and the effects aren't all that he expects. Herbert is caught in the crossfire.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	i'll make you feel

**Author's Note:**

> re-animator porn, that's all this is
> 
> (title from low roar song 'i'll make you feel')

It occurs two weeks after Dan and Herbert move. 

The new house is nice, quiet. There is a big enough lab space in the basement for Herbert’s extracurricular activities, and their bedrooms are far enough apart that Dan will be able to invite women over and for the most part, not disturb Herbert. As if he minds disturbing the man at this point. 

The only problem is, Dan doesn’t want to see women. 

Not after Meg, not after everything that happened. 

He lies in bed at night, and the quiet begins to grow discordant. The absence of sound makes him itch something rotten; knowing that Herbert skips days of sleep at a time, and is consistently working away in the basement only adds to his insomnia. 

There is something akin to envy growing within him.

He wonders how his flatmate does it, how he manages to go so long without the human necessities. Sleep, human touch, food. 

The answer is simple; he can’t. 

Herbert injects himself with the reagent he prides himself on, because it is the only way he can remain superhuman, above the conventions and norms of the average individual. 

Dan nearly always condemned him for it. 

But now, approaching the third week inside this mirthless hellhole, Dan is considering such a dangerous relief. Caustically, he thinks  _ this  _ is how drug addicts are born. Giving into their need to vanquish their trauma, just for one night of rest, only to find that they’re face down in a ditch overdosed on meth. 

He doesn’t want rest. He  _ does  _ want a solution, however. 

It is a quiet night, unsurprisingly, when Dan slips out from under his covers and heads downstairs. He would have heard Herbert retreating to his bedroom, if he had come up from the lab. He hadn’t. 

Dan finds him bent over a med kit, washing his tools. 

The basement is grimy; it had been when they bought the house, and Herbert hasn’t worked to clean the damn place, almost celebrating it for its dingy and rotten smelling exterior. 

Herbert notices him only when Dan swings the fridge door open, revealing the damned glowing reagent, jars full and lining the walls inside. There is scarcely anything else within.

“Dan, I didn’t hear you come down.”

Dan grabs a jar and inadvertently pushes Herbert aside when he searches for a needle on one of the silver holding trays upon the desk. Herbert grabs his arm, scathingly. 

“What has gotten into you?” 

“I figured I can’t get sleep, either with pills or with any other method, I might as well not,” Dan explains curtly, waving the jar around in one hand. “How much do I take?” 

Herbert stares at him with saucer wide eyes and a scalpel in hand. 

“Dan, are you sure you want to do this?” he questions. That little pouty, faux concern, on his face is one of his signature falsities. Dan finds he can’t even be mad at him for it right now. 

“Come on, Herbert,” Dan eggs him on. “You’re always telling me to expand my horizons, dive head first into our work. Help me be like you.” 

Herbert doesn’t need further convincing. The question hadn’t been asked out of genuine regard, rather because of social expectation. He fusses, dragging Dan to a clear desk, making him tie his arm at the bicep to make the vein in his forearm more visible. 

“Three CCs should be sufficient,” Herbert mutters to himself, buzzing with enthusiasm over the fact that Dan is willing to go through with this. “There we are.” 

He fills up a syringe, presses the needle into Dan’s arm without any forewarning. Dan has come to expect a disregard for human niceties when it comes to his friend. He keeps a hand on Herbert’s shoulder, watching him inject the liquid. 

Dan’s arm feels as if it should be shaking, before the reagent begins to flow through his bloodstream, flushing throughout his body like a virus. He stands, grabbing the edge of the table; he feels as if he could fly, or punch through a brick wall. The feeling subsides after a moment, and his senses come back to him. 

There is no exhaustion. He’s full of energy. 

Even his mind is clear. 

“How long will this last?” he asks, turning to face Herbert. 

The color of his skin seems brighter. He can smell his two-day old aftershave. 

“On the third day, the effects will begin to wane.” Herbert presses two fingers to the pulse point on his neck. “I don’t see any adverse effects. I made the dosage a smidge higher considering your body mass and height.” 

A priggish grin forms on Herbert’s face. 

“If there are any symptoms you feel are abnormal, be sure to come to me so I can take note,” he tells him, heading back to the supplies he’d been cleaning. After tucking the used syringe in a black satchel, he tosses it over his shoulder.

“You’re going to bed?” Dan asks, blunt enough for it to sound like an accusation. 

“I’ve been up for three days,” Herbert explains. “I have a theory that the absence of REM sleep for longer than three days may cause hallucinations regardless of the serum’s effects. Usually, I wait seventy two hours for the drugs to leave my system, then I inject the regular dosage.”

“Take more now,” Dan insists, pushing the jar of glowing reagent closer to the edge of the table. Herbert ogles the jar, and then Dan, baffled as Dan’s ever seen him. 

“You’re always telling me risk-taking is the most important part of the job,” Dan reminds him. He uncaps the jar, tosses the lid aside. “Prove your theory.” 

The insinuation of a challenge makes Herbert stiffen with interest. 

Dan smiles, no warmth in the expression. 

“Let’s do some work tonight, you and me. I’m more awake than I’ve ever felt.” 

At the invitation to get some lab work done together, Herbert sets his bag down and takes out a new syringe from a nearby drawer. He unwraps it, uncaps it, and sidles up to Dan who is holding the jar out for him. 

“I’m not sure what’s gotten into you, Dan, but I think it will be beneficial for the both of us,” Herbert muses, nasal voice more pleasant to the ear than normal. Dan finds his inhibitions have greyed, and his morals tampered. It doesn’t bother him; perhaps before Meg’s death it might’ve. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” Herbert asks when he’s tied his arm.

Dan obliges, injecting him with the same amount. 

Herbert lets out a shuddering breath, arms shaking with the force of it. Dan grabs him by the shoulder to keep him steady. The hand curls up to his nape and grips the brown strands tight in his head. “You okay?” 

He asks this because he’s not a killer. He doesn’t want Herbert dead, as much as he fantasizes on the subject of what his life may be like if he were. 

“Quite alright,” Herbert responds when he’s regained his breath. “Shockingly.” 

“Don’t keep it to yourself if you start hallucinating, alright?” 

“It would hardly be scientific, not to log the effects of my continued injections.” 

Dan sighs, letting his arms drop to his sides. 

He is still vibrating with energy, potential coiling like a ball inside him. He could spend this energy on anything, do anything he wants for however long he wants. 

“I’ve made great progress with exalting movement in the phalanges of our specimen,” Herbert tells him, bubbly and wired. Dan told him he’d work, and so he’ll work. 

He follows Herbert to the medical cot, tucked away in the other side of the room, and tries not to flinch when Herbert turns on the blinding overhead light. 

* * *

At first, Dan thinks it is due to working eight hours under the fluorescent basement lights, working in those lab coats that don’t look nearly as heavy until you put them on. 

He’s tugging at his collar by the end of it, sweating from his brow all the way down to where his calves meet his thighs. He’s sure he smells affright, if he and Herbert's scents hadn’t mingled hours prior, bent over the lab desk with notebooks and their experiments exposed. 

“God, I’m not hungry. I should be hungry shouldn’t I?” Dan asks, when the numbers in their journals begin to look like letters. He’s spent too long down here.

“The reagent diminishes appetite, but not hunger. I would suggest taking a short break to feed yourself,” Herbert tells him blithely, eyes trained on the lifeless severed foot displayed on a tin pan. There have been quite a few failures tonight, including this. 

For a moment, Dan considers asking Herbert to go out into the town with him.

Who knows what kind of fun they could have if they escaped these sweltering walls and this horribly, numbingly terrific work of theirs. He knows, in the next instant, that Herbert would never agree. He always manages to convince Dan to do the shopping, go apply for jobs. 

They may be securing jobs at the local hospital soon; Dan is interested to see what Herbert will do when he is forced to leave the house again. 

“I’ll be back,” he grumbles, in lieu of any provocative ideas. 

While digging around the cabinets in the kitchen, Dan realizes he should have invited Herbert to eat. It’s no matter. They’ve spent far too long by each other’s side. He finds he needs a break from his constant badgering and sour attitude, as well as a food break. 

A wave of heat rushes through Dan when inserts a piece of bread into the toaster. He grips one of the kitchen counters, stabilizing himself. 

It is winter. It shouldn’t be so damn hot.

He unbuttons his shirt, waiting for the bread to toast. As he goes, he brushes against his nipples and they harden in an instant. He hisses; they’re painful to the touch, abnormally sensitive. 

When he twists one out of curiosity, he feels his dick throb.

Dan didn’t realize. How aroused he’s been.

Now that he thinks about it, he’s felt this heated and foggy for hours. 

Now that he’s called attention to his erection, it doesn’t go away, it thickens as blood pumps down in its direction, as if it had been waiting for a signal. Dan grunts, palming himself only to take the edge off. It makes it worse. His cock throbs brutally, begging for release. 

Dan had just wanted a goddamn piece of toast. 

He clicks the ‘cancel’ button on the toaster, and without thinking, storms back down to the lab. His shirt is still unbuttoned, and his erection is pressing harshly against the inside of his slacks. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he demands. 

“Mm, tell you what?” Herbert hums, eyeing a strangely coagulated blue liquid in a beaker. “Don’t forget to put gloves on if you’re going to go back to touching the lab materials.”

“That the reagent increases arousal!” 

Herbert nearly drops his beaker, instead setting it down and swerving to face him. Dan can imagine he's arrived in quite the bluster, cheeks pink, cock hard. Herbert looks him over head to toe and starts to laugh, a horrible cackling noise. 

Dan snarls, a hand lurching forward as if to take Herbert’s throat in hand. He prevents himself from making it that far, pulling it back with the other hand. 

“I assure you,” Herbert says between chuckles. “I had no idea.” 

“What do you mean? You take this shit twice a week at least.”

Herbert shrugs. “I have a low sex drive, always have.” He moves forward and startles Dan astronomically by groping him through his pants. He fondles him like a Doctor for a moment, feeling the tightness of his balls, the rigidity of his length.

Dan gawks, gears in his brain grinding to a halt. 

Then, Herbert pulls away with a curious hum. 

“I’ll write about the effects in my journal. I would suggest writing about the experience in your own, since you are the one the serum is affecting. I wonder what would happen if you were to give the dosage to a woman. Would she be similarly affected, do you imagine?”

Herbert’s rambling begins to become rhetorical as he strokes over his chin in thought. Dan waves his arms around helplessly.

“Hey!” he yells, still flushed from the contact. “Is there nothing you can do?” 

Herbert gives a disgruntled snort. Gawkily shooting a glance to the basement’s bathroom, he mutters, “This isn’t quite my area. I’d suggest trying to relieve yourself. Although, perhaps upstairs would be preferable. I would rather not have you contaminating the lab space with your…well, fluids.” 

Dan glares, turning on his heels, and heads for the door. 

Herbert can drown himself in work. Dan will leave him to it. 

* * *

Dan tries to take care of the problem himself. He does. 

He tries in the upstairs bathroom, jerking himself to release twice. Each time it takes under five minutes, he’s so worked up that the second session happens naturally. His semen from the first time makes it slick, perfect. His head is filled with thoughts of beautiful women, clad in bikinis, their breasts bouncing as they wave to him from the shore of a beach. 

When he comes a second time, he lets out a hopeless whine when his cock refuses to soften. He remains hard, covered in a suspiciously copious amount of come. He tries a third time, but comes to a morbid understanding half-way through that this isn’t going to stop. He is going to have to ride out these effects for the next couple days. 

With nothing but Herbert to keep him company. To mock him.

Dan tries a cold shower. 

It doesn’t work; it practically burns his tingling skin. 

He tries thinking of his mom, his grandmother. Even his father, but it begins to get weird when his erection refuses to subside. The excitement in his blood is keeping his cock hard, balls full of seed. It is as if his body were one big vibration, set to low, but ready to increase at any moment. 

When night rolls around, he has given himself three more orgasms, relief found only briefly before the mortifying reality of his situation sets in once more. 

Women are meant to have multiple orgasms. He wonders if they feel like this often. If he weren’t so worried for his own wellbeing, he might be jealous. 

Or perhaps this is a curse, to be so utterly turned on he can’t think straight. If Meg were here, at least he’d have an outlet. If any woman were here, he could find some relief other than his tired hand drawn into a fist. 

Dan can’t sleep, pumped full of the drug still. He can’t focus on work either, too aroused. He stares up at the ceiling, festering in a pool of his own self pity, only briefly considering taking out his cock again, when three soft knocks sound from his bedroom door. 

“Yeah, Herb, come in,” he grumbles.

Herbert peeks his head in from behind the door and shuffles inside. He looks ghostly pale, and Dan spirals further into self-loathing. He shouldn’t have pressured him into taking a second dosage. Now, they’re both suffering.

“No hallucinations right?” Dan asks, sitting up against the headboard. 

“Fortunately, no,” Herbert replies. “Though, I doubt I’ll be repeating this. I have had a consistent headache for six hours.” 

“Not the same thing,” Dan gestures to himself, “but I know how you feel.” 

For a moment, Dan can pretend Herbert came here as a friend. That he cares about his well-being, as much as the practice they both share. 

Herbert drags out a notebook from where it’d been tucked in the back of his pants, and he pulls a pen from his front shirt pocket, clicking it. The noise is enraging in the quiet. 

“I came to ask about the details of your affliction. We need to make sure the information is as detailed and accurate as possible. Research never sleeps, I’m afraid.”

Strangulation comes to mind. Again.    


“Herbert,” Dan warns. “Get out.” 

“Nonsense. You can’t possibly be tired. Now, will you tell me at what time today you first discovered your erection?” he asks this with a pen at the ready. There is no inflection in his voice; Dan almost wishes there was, that he were secretly a pervert underneath all the rectitude. 

“You want me to tell you all about my suffering?” Dan asks, crudely. “You want me to tell you how many times I came today? And how each time I was ready for another? Do you even know how painful that is, you unfeeling, arrogant asshole?” 

Herbert blinks, pushing his glasses up with two fingers.

“No need for name calling,” he murmurs, crossing his legs. “Dan, I’m not trying to upset you. It just seems to me as if you’ve been lying here unproductively all day. You could help me figure these things out so that other researchers don’t make the same mistakes we’ve made in the future.” 

Dan sighs, covering his face with his hands.

Herbert always manages to come up with some close-to-human response, enough that Dan can’t continue on a rampage of shouting and screaming and begging him to just  _ leave him alone.  _

“I didn’t notice until I went up to make some toast,” Dan offers quietly. “I was unbuttoning my shirt and felt how hard my nipples were. I was shocked, they don’t really ever get like that. Unless I’m in the middle of sex or something.” 

“They don’t?” 

“No, Herbert. Do yours?” he retorts sarcastically. Herbert raises a brow, but says nothing, jotting down sentences quickly in his journal. 

“So, that was about nine this morning,” Herbert mumbles to himself, jotting the times outside the margins. “Has your erection changed throughout the day? Gotten harder, longer, softer, shorter – ?” 

“I get it, I get it,” Dan interrupts. “Uh, if my dick could get any harder than it was this morning, it’s definitely that. It feels like it’s gonna fall off if I don’t touch it, it’s felt like that all day.” He lowers his voice, feeling a tad vulnerable. “Herbert, I came like five or six times. It just won’t go away.” 

Herbert’s brows shoot up, for a moment seeming human.

“Well, then,” he mutters, and Dan nods. “You should have told me it was so serious.” 

“Like you said, what are  _ you  _ gonna do? I’m just gonna have to ride it out. Hope it at least begins to wear off by tomorrow. I couldn’t just come to you and tell you I’m hornier than all the world’s men combined.” 

Herbert eyes him head to toe, then closes the notebook. He reaches forward and gropes him again through his pants. Dan tenses up, hackles raised, and groans as Herbert fondles him. His cock is much more sensitive than this morning. After several orgasms he’s quite sore. 

“Don’t be a freak,” Dan grinds out, swatting his hand away. “You don’t have to touch it.” 

“It feels to me that it’s gotten much worse than this morning,” Herbert tells him casually, opening his notebook again to write down some notes. “We should consider a hospital.”

Dan snorts.

“You wouldn’t allow that. They’ll figure out about your reagent.” Herbert opens his mouth to protest, but Dan shakes his head. “What are you gonna tell them the unknown drug in my system is, huh? They’re gonna take tests, samples. You can’t afford that.”

“ _ We _ can’t afford that,” Herbert corrects, reverent.

“Yeah,” Dan says just so Herbert doesn’t go on a rant about partnership and the meaning of life and death. “You mean it when you say this has never happened to you?” 

“Not once,” Herbert assures, wonky smile rising on his cheeks. “Cross my heart.”

“What heart?” Dan teases, slumping back against the pillows. He feels the sweat running down his face. His hair must be a mess, still drying from one of the many cold showers he’s taken today, and absorbing beads of sweat from his hairline. 

“If this goes on longer than the drug is meant to be working in your system, then I will take you to the hospital.” Herbert says in such a deep, candid tone, that Dan almost believes it. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“Have you considered going out on the town? Finding a woman of sorts?” Herbert asks, pressing the back of his hand against Dan’s forehead. He tsks, and jots down another note.

Dan glowers, just barely holding back a snarl.

“Yeah, I bring her back for a one-night stand and she goes home with vaginal tears because I couldn’t stop fucking her for five hours. It won’t help me and it won’t help her.”

“The anus is a less delicate muscle when properly lubricated. Surely there’s a trollop out there who likes that sort of thing.”

Dan grimaces. “Christ, Herbert. No. I’m not even considering it.” 

_ Not anymore.  _

“Then how about – ” Herbert trails off, humming. “No, never mind.”

Dan isn’t sure if he can chalk it up to being hornier than a rabbit, or if he has to admit this has been coming for a while with the looks Herbert shoots his way, but he imagines Herbert finishing that sentence as –

_ Then how about me? _

The worst part is, Herbert wasn’t going to suggest that. It was probably some inane theory about chemicals and hormones that Dan is far too high-strung to listen to or take seriously. He reaches out and slams Herbert’s notebook shut. 

“Get out, Herb.” Herbert pouts, Dan sighs. “Please.” 

Herbert tucks his journal under his arm and does just that. He leaves the door ajar, and Dan is instantly grateful for the fresh air wafting through. Locked away in his room, he felt as if he were in the early stages of suffocation. 

He palms his cock through his trousers now that he’s alone again. It brings next to no relief, and he slumps further into his mattress and pillows, defeated. 

That was something though, wasn’t it?

Dan glances at the door; it isn’t open far enough to see Herbert’s room one hall over. He hadn’t heard him walk down the stairs. He must be doing some note work there. 

It was quite something, to look at him and wonder what it would be like. 

Herbert has the appeal of no experience, no sexual drive. The manner in which Dan could drive him buck wild, make him come apart, in theory it all sounds like pure euphoria. 

There’s never been something there before, has there?

Dan is conflicted. Herbert adores him, in what way, he’s never been sure. But, more than anyone, Dan is an integral person in Herbert’s life. He’s never talked about anyone other than Dr. Gruber. He doesn’t mention his family, any past friends. Why is Dan so special? 

Would Dan regret it if he caved this one night? 

Apparently, he isn’t bothering to dwell on this subject as he throws himself up to his feet and saunters out into the hall. He looks downstairs and sees there are no lights on. Herbert is definitely in his room; the thought makes his heart pound. 

The sight when he enters Herbert’s bedroom is arresting. 

Herbert has changed into night clothes. A white t-shirt and black plaid pajama bottoms. He’s on his bed scribbling wildly in a notebook, not the same one he’d brought to Dan’s room.

If it’s the drugs, god help him, but Herbert looks almost  _ pretty  _ out of his lab clothes, out of his normal suit and tie. 

He blanches when he sees Dan, pushing up his smudged glasses with two fingers. 

“I thought you appreciated the long lost art of knocking, Dan,” he snipes. 

“Have you ever had sex, Herbert?” Dan asks, knowing the only way to go about this is to be as blunt as possible. 

Herbert gawks at him, eyes bug-wide, and lips parting. 

Dan sits on the bed, body turned to face him. 

“I–I don’t–” Herbert fumbles for a moment, bending a corner of his notebook with fidgety fingers. It takes him no time at all to regain his churlish attitude. “If this is some way of mocking me because you’re in a state of crippling self-pity, then I won’t entertain you.” 

“I asked you a question. What’s wrong about that?”

“I don’t have time for sex. Matters of the body do not appeal to me if they have nothing to do with reanimation, o–or science.” Herbert’s eyes dart around the room, uncomfortably. “Seriously, Daniel, you should know that by now.”   


“Oh, I know,” Dan agrees, shrugging. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Herbert's brows knit together, and he gesticulates at the door.

“If you have nothing productive to tell me, I wish t–to work in peace and quiet.” Herbert’s hand is trembling when he pushes his glasses up again. His skin looks clammy, paler than before.

Dan takes a deep breath and tosses Herbert’s notebook across the room, along with his pen. Herbert swerves to meet his eyes, chew him out for it, but Dan tugs him by his legs until he collapses flat on his back. 

Herbert is bristling, glaring up at him with every ounce of animosity Dan deserves, but Dan doesn’t give him the time to bark or banter. He kisses him, draping his whole body across his. Herbert goes rigid, every nerve on high alert. His lips form a tight line, impossible to kiss. 

“Don’t you want to?” Dan asks, heady from his throbbing erection. His vision is starting to blur at the edges. He needs to release this energy, this need, into someone. “Just once don’t you want to know what it feels like to let someone else give you an orgasm?”

Herbert shakes his head, a jerky movement. 

There’s shock in his expression, and fear, but Dan can see the sliver of curious want pooling within those light brown eyes. 

“I–I’ve never–”

“I know.”

“No, I mean, I’ve never…”

Dan pulls back, pushing himself up on his hands, hovering above Herbert. He chuckles, then realizes Herbert is entirely serious, and the noise dies in his throat. 

“Holy shit, you’ve never touched yourself?” 

Herbert shakes his head again, glancing over at his desk. He speaks, voice cracking at the edges, “Now, if you excuse me, Dan, I think I’ll be getting back to–” 

Dan grabs Herbert’s wrists and pins him. 

Herbert snarls, “Dan, I’m losing my patience.” 

“You’re telling me you want to go through your entire life never getting off? You’re never going to get a better offer than this with the way you treat people, Herbert. I think you know that’s the truth, too. And I think we both see the way you  _ don’t  _ look at women, and the way you look at me.” 

“You’re not thinking like yourself, Dan,” Herbert says slowly, deflecting. “I think maybe you should try to lay down, wait it out.” 

“I’m thinking clearly for the first time in a long time,” Dan insists. “What’s so bad about getting what you want, Herb? Is it because then you’d have to admit to yourself you want something other than what you’ve dedicated your life’s work towards?” 

Herbert looks caught, blinking fast.

“Don’t–”

Dan kisses him again, licking over the seam of his lips until he gasps. Dan thrusts his tongue inside, kissing him as sloppily as he can manage with Herbert lying beneath him like a dead fish. 

Dan lowers himself, closer, grinding his erection against Herbert’s thigh, and Herbert gasps, nails scratching over Dan’s hands. He releases his grip on his wrists, forgetting they were there. 

“Have you ever even been kissed?” Dan asks, kissing him deeper. Herbert’s lips pucker and a hand shakily flies up to Dan’s hair, pulling and tugging very lightly. It is something.

Herbert shakes his head, and Dan smirks. 

This hadn’t been the right reaction it seems, because Herbert’s face scrunches up angrily. He’s bitter, embarrassed about not understanding how this works, but Dan is prepared to show him. 

“Come on, Herbert. Let yourself feel it, don’t put yourself in some invisible restraint,” Dan murmurs, sucking kisses up his neck. He snakes a hand down to palm at Herbert’s cock. It is flaccid, unsurprisingly, but he gropes at it in hopes it’ll jerk to life. 

Herbert makes a strange noise as he does this, something between a moan and a strangled complaint. “Dan, d–don’t do this to me,” he pleads with a shake of the head. Gasps, when Dan squeezes and strokes him over his pajamas. 

“Do what?” Dan asks firmly, sucking over hickies he’s already made, begins making new ones. “Give you something to think about at night other than death and anatomy? Will it distract you, if you know what to want? If I give you a taste for it?” 

He isn’t getting hard, but he’s gasping like Dan’s fingers are getting him there, so Dan moves his hand up to his stomach, and slips it past the waistband, curling a fist around the skin of Herbert’s limp cock. It is cool to the touch, but twitches in his hand. 

It takes everything not to grin with the accomplishment. 

He strokes him, root to tip, in rhythmic motions. Herbert goes quiet for a while, eyes closed, brow furrowed. Dan sticks to kissing him, softly on the lips, hard on the neck. For a while, he believes that this might have been a bad idea, that Herbert isn’t cut out for this.

But, for the first time since Meg, he isn’t thinking about intimacy in a brutal, violent light. Herbert doesn’t remind him of Meg, not in this way. 

On a twist of the wrist, he feels a dampness on the head of Herbert’s cock that hadn’t been there before, and one of Herbert’s hands lurches forward to dig nails into the nape of his neck. 

Dan squeezes the shaft, and feels the pulse within the flesh, the warmth there starting to build. He isn’t quite hardening, but he’s thickening, getting there ever so slowly. 

He stops and Herbert slumps against the mattress. Heaving in breaths like he’d been deprived of oxygen. He tenses when Dan removes his glasses for him and folds them to place on the bedside table. 

“Let me make you feel good.”

“Why?” Herbert asks, voice small. 

“For our mutual benefit. You told me to go out and look for a woman, but I don’t want a woman right now. I want you. Is that a sufficient enough reason?” 

Herbert sniffs, seeming more vulnerable without the glasses. Dan just notices his cheeks seem a bit pinker than before. They’ve lost the ghostly shade. 

He doesn’t seem to know what to say, so Dan leans down and kisses his stomach over his shirt, riding the fabric up with his hand a little to kiss at the soft trail of hair on his naval. Herbert draws his legs up, almost to move away, but he keeps himself put.

Dan sucks at the head of his cock through the fabric, and Herbert yelps, swatting him away. “Are you really so concupiscent that y–you’d screw just about anything with two legs?” he asks in a shrill, warning tone. 

“Concupiscent?” Dan echoes, becoming annoyed. 

“You heard me.” 

“Come on, Herbert,” Dan murmurs, tugging at his pajama bottoms. Herbert reaches out to keep them on his hips, lips pursed from his internal conflict. 

When he tugs again, Herbert lets them go, and turns away when Dan’s eyes fall upon his half-hard cock. The erection rests over his thigh, pale as the skin on his stomach that never sees daylight, and Dan takes it into his mouth. 

Herbert gasps, and fists the bed sheets as he bobs.

He begins to harden in earnest and Dan grinds into the mattress to alleviate the need in his own dick, growing more insatiable by the second. He wants to fuck Herbert, make him see God when he believes such a thing doesn’t exist. Wants to show him that sex isn’t just about reproductivity, or body processes which can all be marked down to basic biology. 

“Dan. Dan I can’t, I don’t know how–” Herbert whines, a short and eruptive sound from the back of his throat when Dan slurps up his shaft. “You need to stop.”   


“I don’t think you want me to stop,” Dan tells him when he pulls off. He must look debauched. Sweaty with a day’s worth of exertion, harder than rock, desperate for a fuck even with his unich roommate with a holier-than-thou approach to life. 

He stands up and searches the room while Herbert lies still on the bed, frozen in shock, needy in a way he’s never been before. With reddened cheeks, he watches Dan scrounge his room until he finds surgical lubricant in one of his storage containers. 

“You–” Herbert gulps. “You want to do…that?”

“Yeah,” Dan agrees, sitting on his haunches to uncap the lube and slather his fingers in the stuff. “I figure if you have a low sex drive, and my refractory period is currently nonexistent, why the hell not make the most of it?” 

“I don’t know about this, Dan,” Herbert tells him, in a low voice. His eyes are trained on the glistening fingers of his flatmate. “You’re not thinking straight.” 

“Your curiosity is piqued though, isn’t it? You can’t handle not knowing how it’ll feel.” Dan wraps his lubed up hand around Herbert’s erection and pumps. Herbert’s mouth falls open and his hips roll up into the friction, disbelieving the sensation even while he chases it. “Don’t you want to see how long I can go? See how well that serum of yours is working?” 

Herbert’s eyes shoot open, and he takes a few quick breaths before turning on his front, kicking his pants the rest of the way off. “Don’t take all day,” he grumbles. It is the only go ahead Dan is going to get, so he sidles up behind him and parts his cheeks. 

He’s hairless here, pink and pretty in a way that Dan never imagined a man could or should be, but he’s not complaining. He prefers a more feminine creature, and Herbert has certainly never been to a gym in his entire life, the lack of muscle softening his features and curves alike. 

Dan fingers him open, efficiently and without preamble. He’s done this to a few women, so he remembers how, but he knows with men it is a little different. Herbert should be feeling pleasure from the way he’s prodding at his prostate, but perhaps having a not-so-sensitive prostate is a part of Herbert’s low sex drive. He lies here, taking it with fists curling tight around his pillow. 

He expected him tight and resisting, but it's as if Herbert can control this part of himself. Know how to draw Dan into his body without it hurting, as if he can relax his muscles instinctively. 

Three fingers deep, and he doesn’t make a sound. 

“Herbert, are you ready?” 

Dan peeks over his shoulder to find his face scrunched tight, trembling. His hands are shaking too, up close. “You okay?” 

Herbert releases a rush of air, wriggling under Dan’s weight. 

“Just do it.” 

Dan laughs, a dry, sardonic sound he doesn’t attempt to muffle as he lines himself up. He’s slick with lube, and dripping precum at the tip. When he slides into the yielding ring of muscle, he groans with relief. For the first time all day, he hasn’t felt like exploding. 

Herbert whimpers, squirming under his weight. 

“Dan,” he whines, pushing back to drive him even deeper. He trembles and clenches, short gasps falling from his lips with each shift. “Oh, my.” 

Dan smirks. Perhaps Herbert just needed something bigger to push up against that inner bundle of nerves. He drives down into him just to hear him moan loud. Herbert scrambles with one of his hands, covering his own mouth expediently.

Dan uses his shoulders for leverage, driving Herbert back into him hard. The strangled noise is muffled, but distinguishable behind his palm. Dan grins and does it again. 

“Do you not want to hear yourself or do you not want  _ me  _ to hear you?” Dan asks, building up a rhythm. Herbert’s passage is tight and slick, inviting but also incredibly sensitive. He clenches every time Dan pounds into him a bit too close to the side of rough. 

Herbert just shakes his head in answer, whimpering noises rising in his throat as Dan fucks him faster, trying to get himself off. It’s been building since Herbert groped him in his bedroom, and he only needs a few seconds more of this wet, stark pleasure to reach–

“More,” Herbert murmurs, half into the pillow. “Harder.” 

Dan would freeze if not for his desperation. He sits up, balancing on his knees and grabbing Herbert's hips so he can fuck him at an animal’s pace, slapping noises increasing with each thrust. 

Herbert moans, forgetting to cover his mouth this time, and as the thrusts grow more urgent, he lets out little, “ _ Ah, _ ” sounds growing in pitch with each push. When it feels like he’s going to make Herbert come untouched, he himself is coming, hard, inside of him.

Herbert’s spine goes rigid as he’s filled and he turns his head to look back at Dan who is bent over his back, grimacing and gasping as his orgasm spreads through him, head to toes. Herbert looks wrecked, swollen lips and red cheeks. His hair is sweating, dripping, when he barely even sweats in the overheated basement. 

Dan remains hard, but for the first time, he feels as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He meets Herbert’s eyes and fucks forward, watching Herbert’s eyes roll back just as they’re fluttering closed. 

Even though he’s a bit oversensitive, he tries to return to the pace he’d been fucking him. Herbert keens at the staccato thrusts, quick and sharp. His hole flutters around him rampantly, trying to draw him in further. His body reacts in a way it never has before; Dan should feel smug about that. 

Dan grips tighter at his hips, finds his prostate and grinds. 

“Dan, don’t,” Herbert breathes out with a pitchy, needy voice. “Enough.” 

“Enough?” Dan asks, through gritted teeth. He drags his nails down Herbert’s flanks and watches him twitch back, fucking himself on his cock instead of just taking it. “You’ll know when it’s enough.” 

Dan bends closer, drives himself deeper, feels himself spiraling all over again when Herbert’s breathing begins to quicken, moans becoming soft and baseless noises. He wraps an arm around him and starts to stroke his cock, fully hard now.

“No, no–” Herbert whimpers, rocking back. “ _ Dan _ .” 

“Don’t think, Herbert. Come on.”   


Dan pumps him vigorously, focuses on making a tighter channel for the head of his cock to slip through. Herbert is shaking, full-bodied now, and he arches, away from Dan’s hand with a whine. 

“Too much,” he whimpers. 

“That’s the point,” Dan murmurs in his ear. For a moment, he thinks he’s going to come again before Herbert manages to, but Herbert shouts, hands fumbling for purchase on the mattress. 

Suddenly, Dan feel’s Herbert’s cock jerk and his release dribbles all over his hand, shooting over the sheets. There is so much, from years of pent up frustration the man hadn’t even known he had. Herbert locks up, collapsing on the mattress as his body convulses with waves of pleasure. Dan’s never seen someone have that intense of a reaction, but he doesn’t have time to admire it as Herbert’s fluttering hole draws his orgasm out of him, greedily overflowing with his spend. Liquid translucent white drizzles out of his entrance, and Dan slips out, cock too sensitive to go for another round. As his knees begin to buckle, he observes how sopping wet his dick is. 

“Fuck, Herbert,” Dan flops down and turns to find Herbert staring at the wall with wide eyes, black in the dim light. Dan clears his throat and ties the drawstring on his pants back together. “Are you alright, how was that?” 

Herbert brings a hand between his legs and gathers some of his semen, staring at it on his fingers as if it astounds him. Dan raises a brow, but doesn’t question it. 

“Did it feel good?” he asks, instead. 

Herbert meets his eyes and bites a cheek, turning away with a bashfulness Dan doesn’t recognize. Dan smiles. 

“Yes,” he begrudgingly admits. 

“Just yes?” 

“Just yes, Dan. I’m not going to write a poetry collection about my first time,” he snaps, cheeks coloring when they’d just begun to pale. “Are you satisfied enough to let me get back to work?” 

Dan blinks, fractionally disappointed, and moves to sit up. 

He tosses Herbert his pants from the floor and watches Herbert shimmy into them, grumbling all the while about being sticky and needing a shower. 

“We’ll be living together for a while, Dan,” Herbert muses, just as he’s heading for the door. Dan turns, something akin to hope swirling around in his stomach. “You can’t just ambush me whenever you please, but if there’s a time I’m not working, and you, you want…”

He can’t finish, rubbing at his arm. 

Dan smiles, feeling less callous now that Herbert is showing his softer underbelly. One that Dan’s not sure Herbert even knew existed until this very moment.

“Or, you could come ask me, whenever the mood strikes,” Dan suggests.

Herbert curls his top lip up. “As I told you, the mood rarely strikes. I doubt you’ll get any satisfaction if I’m put in charge of this, this arrangement.” 

“Please don’t call it an arrangement,” Dan laughs with little patience. “I think you’ll surprise yourself when it comes to the whole ‘wanting’ it thing.”

Herbert smooths down his shirt, purses his lips. 

“We’ll see.” 

Dan looks over the mess they made in his room, and leaves Herbert’s space with a grin on his face. If anything, he can say that he is responsible for making Herbert’s life just a little less immaculate. 

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i made things with plot? hahaha, jk i just wanted to do something porn related for re-animator recently idek why. so i hope this is sufficient, but i need a mad break from writing golly. i was like a zombie writing this, i wish i could have given it more heart. i hope you enjoyed it !! xoxo so long, for a while


End file.
